


Klaine Advent 2017: Stir, Underline, Variation, and Width

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine gets kicked out, Depression, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nightmares, Seblaine friendship, allusion to past sexual assault, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Stir, Underline, Variation, and Width

**Author's Note:**

> I officially have only two words left of the Advent to write and one day left to write them before the new year. I can do this!
> 
> Warning: Allusions to past sexual assault. And the general angstyness that everyone should just expect from this fic by now.

Sebastian didn’t recall how long he sat with Blaine after that, or when exactly he convinced Blaine to get on the bed and try and get some sleep. But apparently, he had done exactly that as the next morning he woke up on his yoga mat in the floor of his bedroom with Blaine snoozing soundly on mattress above him. One look at his clock told him Blaine needed to be up thirty minutes ago if he wanted to have time to get ready and catch a ride with William down to Lima. 

Sebastian carefully stood and creeped his way out of the bedroom, listening carefully for any sound of Blaine stirring. He shut the door quietly behind him and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. As usual for five thirty in the morning, William was the only person awake, cooking breakfast for him and Blaine as he hummed quietly to himself.

“Hey, Bud,” he said with a bright smile when he saw Sebastian, “what are you doing up so early?”

“I uh, I wanted to tell you that I think Blaine should stay home today. He had a pretty rough day yesterday at school, and I think he could use the break.”

William’s brow furrowed, “Why isn’t Blaine telling me this?”

“Because he’s still asleep and I know that if I wake him he’ll force himself to go and that will have detrimental consequences to his mental health at the moment. “

William nodded, “Okay, I trust you. But do you think it’s best for him to be stuck in a house all alone instead? Your mother is volunteering at the children’s hospital today so she won’t be around for him.”

Sebastian bit his lip, “I was kind of hoping I could stay home with him. I mean, it’s Halloween, most of my classes are just going to be partying anyways, and we don’t even have Warbler practice today.”

“You left Warbler practice early yesterday,” William said with a disapproving frown.  

“I know, I know, but Blaine needed me.”

“Because of his rough day at school.”

“Yes.”

“Which you still haven’t said exactly how it was rough. Is he being bullied?”

Sebastian thought about it, “Not technically. He and his boyfriend broke up recently and even though he hasn’t told me why yet his Glee club seems to believe it is his fault and have all kind of turned on him. Yesterday they kicked him out of the club because they found out he was spending time with me and the other Warbler’s.”

“They’d turn on him when he’s just been disowned by his family?” William hissed.

“I don’t think he’s told them about that. Blaine isn’t exactly one to go looking for help or pity. I’m pretty sure he’d rather they just not know.”

“Does he have anyone at that school that he can talk too?”

Sebastian shrugged, “He has Sam, and I guess Sam got a couple of the girls on Blaine’s side so he might have them as well, but other than that, not really.”

William had a thoughtful expression on his face, “Okay. Stay home with him today, I’ll let your mom know the situation. If he wakes up, however, and wants to go to school, you drive him down so he can. You can let him sleep through his alarm, but you can’t make his decision for him past that. Just stay in Lima if you do so he has a quick escape if he needs it.”

Sebastian nodded, “Of course. Thanks, Dad. I promise, he really does need the break.”

“Yeah, yeah, I trust you. Just take care of him. I think we’ve all gotten a little too attached to that boy already.”

Sebastian smiled, “He is pretty great,” and he turned on his heel and made his way back up the stairs. Blaine was still passed out but Sebastian knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again on his makeshift bed in the floor. He’d been too exhausted the night before to care, but now he had enough semblance of mind to regret the decision to not at least get an air mattress. 

Instead, Sebastian sat at his desk and pulled up facebook. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to know which of Blaine’s prior teammates he should hate and which he could be okay with. Luckily, the members of the New Directions facebook group was open to the public and he could quickly scroll through them. All he wanted to do was put names to faces, Artie was the kid in the wheel chair, he’d been a part of the team from the beginning and, according to Sam, had been one of the harshest on Blaine since the breakup. Brittany was another one that had been there since the beginning and while Sebastian had always thought her sweet, if quite stupid, she also was against Blaine and it made him wonder how close her and Kurt had been for their breakup to cause this reaction from her. 

The two Sam had mentioned had sided with Blaine and seemed to be actually against the Glee club’s treatment of Blaine and not just siding with him because he was talented were Tina and Unique. Sebastian remembered Tina from his previous encounters with the club, and he could have sworn that Unique had been with Vocal Adrenaline the year before, but honestly, the New Directions had such a habit of gaining and losing members he really wouldn’t be surprised if that was exactly where he had seen her before. Everyone else in the group were alumni or newbies that he didn’t know anything about but now knew to keep away from Blaine should they encounter each other. 

Sebastian knew he had no reason to look at Kurt’s page, Kurt was in New York and probably had no clue how the lee club was treating Blaine in the wake of their breakup. He still found himself clicking on his page. Kurt’s security was low, or maybe it was just because they had so many friends in common, but Sebastian had access to everything he posted and the ability to like and comment if he wished. 

Kurt didn’t post a lot, the most recent post was about seeing  _ Once _ on Broadway with Rachel and how much he cried. Rachel commented  _ It is one of the best musicals since Wicked and I wish facebook just had an underline option so I could underline best like four times. _

Prior to that he had a few pictures of himself with his new coworkers at Vogue or snapshots of life in Manhattan over the past few months. His most recent profile picture was of him and Finn at a cafe’ and considering the date of the change was just under a month ago, he had a feeling Kurt had changed it shortly after the breakup. Sure enough, a quick check to Kurt’s previous profile pic had one of him and Blaine at their prom the year before. Blaine was blushing as his hair curled wildly about his head and Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

To Kurt’s credit, there was no  _ Kurt Hummel changed his relationship status to single _ post despite the fact that that was what his relationship status said. He must have deleted it so others couldn’t comment on his and Blaine’s breakup, and there appeared to be no variation of a subtweet about it either. As much as Sebastian wanted to hate Kurt, he certainly wasn’t looking for a pity party about whatever it was Blaine had done, at least not publicly.

Sebastian was just about to close his laptop and go downstairs in search of his own breakfast when he heard it. On the bed behind him, Blaine shifted in his sleep, whimpering softly. Sebastian turned as Blaine started to twist more fretfully, spread across the width of the bed, Blaine was shaking from head to toe. 

“No,” he mumbled, voice quiet and cracking, “I don’t want… no. I… Kurt.”

Sebastian’s ears focussed in on the soft sounds Blaine was making, the fearful and almost pained whines escaping the back of his throat as he fought against some unknown force in his dream. 

“I-I can’t, please,” he cried, “Kurt… Kurt… he’ll, no, please stop.”

Sebastian saw red, anger clawing its way up his throat and sitting heavy behind gritted teeth. He forced himself to relax and cautiously approach Blaine, calling out to him gently before pressing a soft had to his shoulder to force him awake. Blaine bolted upright on a sharp cry and turned wide and fearful eyes on Sebastian. He breathed harshly for a minute before he scrambled out of the bed.

“I need to shower,” he said quickly, and was gone before Sebastian could react.

Sebastian decided then and there, he would hate Kurt Hummel for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of this chapter, Sebastian comes to an inaccurate conclusion about a nightmare Blaine is having. He believes Kurt did something he did not, and I just want to make that clear, that Sebastian has this idea about Kurt in his head that will strongly affect his actions throughout this fic, but it is incorrect. Aside from the regular lack of communication that we saw from Kurt in canon, he has done nothing wrong.


End file.
